A Hopeless Romantic
by Ms. Soupy
Summary: Symptoms of a romantic include, but are not limited to: piles upon piles of shoddy romance novels, vivid dreams of princes in tight clothing, and, most commonly, the overall sensation of loving love. Long-term effects include; love-drunk hangovers.
1. Prologue

_"The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was."_

_-Rumi _

For one as hopelessly in love with love as she, the mere thought of the emotion was a fine beverage in itself. The thoughts danced through her head; ones of a grand ballroom, velvet carpet, and a fine symphony slurred out in the background. There she would be, in the midst of this grand festive that only dreams could create. She would dreamily scan the other pairs; envying how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly against each other, how in-sync the dancers as they whirled around the ballroom.

As the young girl within herself would lose hope in finding a partner, a single speck of green would catch her eye. Upon further inspection, this speck would be the eye of a young man. She would feel her face flush a light pink, trying hard as to not fall under his gaze. However, the man would push his way through the crowd, his warm gaze still on her. As he approaches her, he takes a bow, then holds out his gloved palm to the girl. In response, she'd giggle, and then take his hand.

No words would be spoken, for, no words could describe the mystique of the man as they danced around the velvet carpet, eyes locked onto each other. The way their bodies fit seemed almost perfect, almost perfectly in-sync, just as the other couples she had so enviously gazed upon. For this, this was the perfect reality. The perfectly reality of being led across the dance floor, the perfect reality being held against the unnamed man.

Dear readers, I must reinstate that these dreams are to be contrasted to alcohol in that they were merely an escape; and only a temporary one, at that. Alike to all alcohol, these dreams came with a hangover if taken in heavy doses. Rather than waking with a beating, aching head, however, one would wake up with a beating, aching heart. One would slowly take their finger and caress their lips softly, the same lips holding a kiss that hadn't been taken in what seemed to be years. Then, one would roll themselves out of bed and face themselves in the mirror. The person looking back wouldn't be a princess, it was only a woman that continued to cling to her dreams of princes, princesses, and perfect realities.

For this was the life of a hopeless romantic; those that dream of roses and candlelight, sunsets and beaches. Yet deep inside, they only yearn for a person to love indefintely, and for them to return those same affections. So, dear reader, won't you sit down and listen to this hopeless romantic's tale?


	2. He Who Makes A Resolution

_..."As the blankets of snow melt away, so do the regrets of elders and children alike. As I walk around, I realize that the patches of green making their selves known throughout the valley are a sign of what is to come; a sign of the Harvest Goddess lifting the snow blankets from the land, and engulfing us in her warm embrace... For, as the year grows older, so must we; and as the snow loosens its grip of the land, we must loosen our grip of the past, and even ourselves.... "_

_- Renee, Winter 27, Year XXXX_

* * *

Lighted ornaments of assorted shades hung from wires all throughout the town, their soft light illuminating against the pale snow. The lights highlighting the night sky inspired awe from the townsfolk, who had all left the warmth of their houses to gather around the town. You would likely be awe-struck, too, for the sight of the New Year's Eve was one of true beauty. Townsfolk gathered around in heavy coats, perhaps with their arms wrapped around themselves for warmth, and the lights reflecting from the whites of their eyes while chatter filled the air; for it was a rare occurrence when the majority of town would leave their homes during the cool winter nights.

Though the thought remains beautiful, attention must be driven to a lone inn - better known as the Sundae Inn to folks native to Waffle Island. For every few villagers that would gladly be out in the cold weather chatting it up, there's one or two townsfolk that don't have the pleasure of time off; and for every one or two townsfolk that are working on this fine evening, there's a sidekick that will loyally stick alongside their friend.

The Sundae Inn - usually bustling with people and excitement - had remained empty throughout the day. What few workers that remained in their workplaces either fidgeted in boredom and grunted in frustration of being bound on a holiday. For, a bar's business on New Year's Eve had been predicated to be higher. Yet, only a few costumers hastily scurried in for a drink, and left almost as quick as they came.

A young waitress, now scrubbing the tables for what seemed the third time, looked over at another young girl seated at a table. "Angela, you don't need to stay here. Go spend the last day of the year out there," she glanced around the bar, biting her lower lip, " not in a boring place like this."

Angela, who had been busying herself with a magazine, looked up to lock eyes with her friend, "Kathy, I'm not going to let you spend your holiday friendless and alone. Besides, why did they make you work, anyway? You're young, you've got a social life." Angela made a pout.

Kathy sighed, "Wrong. I'm young, and I've got no money." She now pulled a chair from across her friend, and rested her chin on her folded hands. "So Angie, let's talk before one of us explodes from boredom. Have you gone spring clothes shopping yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I think that the the shipment comes in the first of spring." A loud chanting erupted outside the bar, a chant that could only mean one thing. "Only two more minutes of the year. I can hear the countdown," Angela duly noted.

The eccentric waitress raised her eyebrows, somewhat in a mix of sympathy and excitement. "C'mon, Angie, a new year is new beginnings. It means we can start goals we're too lazy to start during the rest of the year, " Kathy pondered a moment, "Like for me, I'm going to start an exercising regimen. Working here has made me too tempted too eat sweets, and I've been neglecting my exercise e lately." She pondered yet another moment, tapping a finger against her lip. "I kind of envy you in a way. You're lean and muscular from the farm work, but I have to take time off the day to go for a jog around town," the waitress's ramble spanned several moments. "So, do you have a goal for the year?"

"Good health for you, a fertile year for the crops, and a boy-"

Kathy narrowed her eyes, "Don't say it."

"Why not? All I want is a boyfri-"

"Don't jinx yourself. Stop looking for love, and let it find you."

Oh, but it was a tune Angela knew all too well. The dreams of butterflies in one's stomach, candlelight dinners, romantic getaways - they were all dreams Angela craved so dearly, and Kathy knew it as well. If the brunette youth was given a chance to talk about love, she'd go on for what seemed hours, until she got what Kathy had dubbed, "that look," in her eyes. The look of smoldering eyes, and then followed by the farmer taking a finger and softly caressing the lower lip; the same lip containing the kiss that hadn't been given away in years. For, Angela was what we commonly refer to as a hopeless romantic; the kind that would indulge in her romantic dreams, then suffer the hangover with pains in the depths of her heart.

Just then, an uproar could be heard from outside where the festival was taking place.

"One ... two..." the whiskey breathes of the villagers combined together, making a giant impact that sounded throughout the town. It seemed that no one could hold their excitement as the last few seconds of the year ticked away.

The young farmer flicked her eyes to the window, the lights seeping through the glass and into the dim-lighted bar while shadows of the dancing townsfolk fleeted across the paneled wood. Angela's eyes lowered into a trance, and she folded her hands together. A few murmurs to the Harvest Goddess, and she opened her lids again, only to be met with a skeptical glance from Kathy; who at the time, looked as if she had the mind to say a word or two, but was interrupted by a cheer.

_"Ten!"_ the crowd outside erupted, their cheers and whistles lasting for a moment before dying down.

The waitress's lip quivered into a small smile as she pushed her chair from the table and made her way to behind the bar counter. "I guess it would be rude to ask you what you wished for," her voice wasn't one of contempt or anything of the sort, but one more of understanding. "Anyway, I've got a few cocktails in the fridge, want one?"

"One of those sounds really good right now, actually."

And with the sound of a few glasses clanking against each other, Kathy emerged from behind the counter with two cocktails in hand. She sat herself across from Angela once again, and held up her glass.

"Cheers to a new year?" she tried to quiver her lips into a smile again (Angela, however, noted the dark circles that had been resting beneath her eyes. She was now fully convinced that Kathy had been overworking herself).

Angela returned the favor, and she, too, held up her cocktail. "Cheers."

--------------

_OH WOW._

_So my beginnings are always super boring. I totally understand that, and if you've decided to bear with me thus far, I thank you so very much. I promise I'll try to pick up the pace.  
Promiiiiiiiise._


End file.
